


In the Queen's Chambers

by roguefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dominant Queen Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Magic Made Them Do It, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Sex Magic, Submissive Members of the Royal Court, Submissive Royal Subjects, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: The Queen has had enough. Luckily she has had a long-standing plan for situations just such as these.
Relationships: Female Captain of the Guard/Arrogant Court Sorceress/Queen Fed Up of their Squabbling
Kudos: 14
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	In the Queen's Chambers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Femslash_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/gifts).



“You...will… _STOP_ ,” the Queen commanded, and her loyal Captain of the Guard and only somewhat loyal sorceress stopped dead in their tracks, mouths still agape. She heard the clicks as each of them ceased, closing their mouths, and each turned a silent stare to her.

“Now,” said the Queen. “I have a particular plan for a moment like this, which you must admit we have experienced rather frequently. I wracked my brain as to what to do, I considered for quite a while, but I simply will not have more of this. You will serve me, and I am aware that you know you shall.”

The commotion had completely stopped, leaving only deafening silence in the wake of her words.

“And so it is. I have slowly amassed a sizeable portion of Nicodema’s potion exactly for that which I need. You will do as I please, and there will be no question in your minds or mine that you enjoy it all the while. As will I. And...” She paused for effect. “Once the ritual is done and we have all had our fill and worked it out, you will have this event seared into your memory as the time we three partook together despite our petty differences whatsoever. I trust I have your full cooperation.”

Both of her subjects nodded, casting sidelong glances to make sure that their affirmative nodding was in fact emphatic enough.

“Very good. After all, in addition to being your Queen, you are aware of what else I am, as am I.” She reached out and traced the throat of each of her formerly arguing charges.

“Here we have the concoction. You will willingly take this, and you will witness me do so as well.”

Another emphatic pause.

“You have my word, and in my word you can trust. You may begin.” She passed the magical substance to first one and then the other.

“Oh,” said the sorceress, delightedly. Perhaps she had created the recipe with the very thought that it would one day be used on her herself by the ones she loved.

The Captain of the Guard’s eyes softened and she released a murmur of her own and then pressed closer to the two women so very, very close to her.

The Queen smiled and took in her own portion. She would not lose her wits in a situation she had chosen to enter into in the first place.

“So you see...we are three bound...in this moment with this potion, and also otherwise. You know it to be true. Now, be mine.” She smiled. “And perhaps as importantly...of course, each other’s as well.”

She saw the shine of lust and magic upon them and they each leaned in close to create a tight-knit knot with one another. The Captain of the Guard reached first for the sorceress, who was simply moving and swaying slightly in place as the magic settled over her. And then they kissed each other with a passion that the Queen had always known was there; they had each known, all three, and here it was on full display.

They did not break the kiss before she pulled them both close against her chest and held them, to enjoy the feeling of their togetherness, all close against her flesh. 

“Perfect,” she said, “And now more?” She turned them to face her and their eyes fell upon her, enraptured.

“Our Queen,” they said. “Our Queen.”

“You will each give to me,” she said, “What I require.” The lust bestowed by the potion was not lost from her voice by any stretch. 

The Captain of the Guard knelt dutifully, as was often the nature of her station. The sorceress let herself take up a position beside the guard, her flowing red skirt pooling around her knees.

“Continue,” the Queen said, her voice deepened with lust, and the Captain reached for her, parting the Queen’s robes and finding where to place her hands, and then her fingers, as the sorceress removed the Guard’s helmet and allowed her own fingers to tangle in the Guard’s hair.

“These must come off,” said the Sorceress. “There is no other way. I must have you.”

“The Queen…” murmured the Guard. “But...if you are able…”

That was all the encouragement the Sorceress needed to begin to unbuckle and set aside the small pieces of the Guard’s armor.

All the while the Guard’s fingers worked inside of her queen, and the queen shook with how sensitive her entire body felt, with all of her need and desire so close to the surface. It would not take much at all for her to reach climax, and she felt the same in her Captain, who shook as her body became exposed to the Sorceress’ own hands.

“You have always been mine,” said the Queen. “You have always belonged, together, with me,” she said, and shuddered, and the magic worked through all three of them and her movements sent ripples of pleasure through them all.

The magic overtook them further, allowing the ripples to become waves and each realized that there was enough in the air for all three of them to experience climax together, perhaps even in a loop that contained all three of them. 

They were each lost in sensation as the three of them felt wave after wave of lust and magic intertwined. The Guard was as grateful as was the Sorceress and even, in the end, the Queen, as sensation melded in the heated waves and crested and moved through them again and again.

There would be no further official business with the rest of the court that day. 

They were in fact completely occupied with each other, as each of them fully desired in the end.

Each were splayed out, so that the Queens two lovers were still pressed close to her and all three continued to ride the waves of pleasure long into the night until the magic once more gave way and dissipated. 

There were no words, and no quarrels, needed anymore.


End file.
